


Mission Accomplished

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Theo Raeken & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After once against listening to Derek pining after Stiles, Theo convinces him to take a chance and ask Stiles out. Derek has one condition: Theo has to ask Liam out as well.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> For [resemboolranger8](https://resemboolranger8.tumblr.com/) who sent the prompt: “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Theo sighs from his place lounging on the couch. He’s been sitting here with Derek a few hours already, the two of them were supposed to watch a movie but so far all Derek can talk about is Stiles. Theo gets it, he does. He knows he probably talks about Liam just as much. The thing is, Derek seems to be in a serious state of denial. Not about his own feelings, he’d finally admitted he loved Stiles a few months ago, even though Theo had practically had to drag it out of him. No, Derek doesn’t seem to understand that his feelings for Stiles are reciprocated.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says, having noticed Theo’s sigh, “am I boring you?”

“I’m going to say something and I don’t want you to get all defensive or shut down on me, okay?” At Derek’s nod Theo continues, “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”

“Excuse me?” Derek asks, brow furrowing, “I’m great with people.”

Theo snorts, “Dude you’re totally oblivious.”

Theo isn’t disappointed when Derek rises to the bait, “What exactly am I oblivious about exactly?”

“Well let’s see, the fact that Stiles is clearly in love with you for one.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Derek says, “We’re friends. Stiles doesn’t see me like that.”

Theo can’t suppress his urge to groan, letting his head fall back against the couch, “Derek, seriously? It’s so obvious he’s into you, and not just attracted to you. He gets this look on his face every time he sees you like he has this whole future planned with you and you two haven’t even admitted you like it each other yet.”

“Really?” Derek asks, unable to mask the hope in his voice.

“Yeah. He’s just as gone on you as you are on him,” Theo tells him, “I bet if you went to his apartment right now and asked him out he would say yes on the spot.”

“How did I miss this?” Derek asks.

“You weren’t looking. You wouldn’t allow yourself to.”

“Like you won’t allow yourself to even think about the possibility of being with Liam.”

“That’s different,” Theo says, not liking the way Derek suddenly turned the conversation around to him.

“Let me guess,” Derek says, “because you think Liam doesn’t see you as more than a friend right?”

“Because he doesn’t.”

Derek shakes his head in fond exasperation, “What was it you just said to me? _‘He’s just as gone on you as you are on him.’_ That’s pretty accurate for your situation as well.”

Theo doesn’t know what to say. He’d never allowed himself to even think about being with Liam, at least not realistically. Sometimes he still felt lucky they were even friends after everything he put Liam through. But Liam seems to have moved past it, trusting the fact that Theo has changed and accepting him as a part of his life. Theo never allowed himself to hope for more.

“He can’t love me,” Theo says, looking down at his hands.

Derek sits next to Theo on the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I think you should leave that up to him. “

“Like you’re going to leave it up to Stiles?”

“I tell you what,” Derek says, “if you agree to ask Liam out then I’ll ask Stiles out.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Well then, you better get used to seeing my face all the time and listening to me talk about Stiles.”

“First of all, we live together so I already see your face all the time. Second, you already talk about Stiles _all the time_ ,” Theo reminds him.

Derek smirks, “It’ll be worse. So much worse.”

“Stiles really is rubbing off on you,” Theo mutters, “you’ll be perfect for each other. But _fine_. I’ll talk to Liam as long as you talk to Stiles.”

Derek holds out his hand for Theo to shake, “Deal.”

 

Theo is nervous the whole drive to Liam’s apartment. He tries to calm himself down, knowing Liam will be able to sense something is up with him. He sits in his truck for what feels like hours but is probably only minutes trying to work up the nerve to go to the door.

Liam has to know he’s out here by now. Sure enough, Theo gets a text from Liam a moment later, “Are you going to come in? Or are you going to lurk outside my apartment all night like some creeper?”

Theo takes a deep breath, before jumping out of the car and walking up to Liam’s apartment. Liam is waiting with the door open when he reaches it, “Is there a reason you were sitting outside my apartment for half an hour?”

“Yes,” Theo says, not bothering to elaborate as he follows Liam into the apartment.

“Really? So you haven’t just turned into some stalker?”

“No, I needed to talk to you.”

“Then why not just come knock on the door?” Liam asks, head tilting as he picks up on Theo’s elevated heartrate, “is everything okay? You seem nervous.”

“I had a talk with Derek,” Theo says.

Liam nods as if that explains everything, “Talking to Derek makes me nervous too. But you two are pretty much best friends so I don’t see how that’s possible for you. Unless… oh my God. Do you like him?”

“What? No! Of course I don’t like Derek. He’s in love with Stiles. And I’m…”

“You’re what?” Liam asks, stepping closer, “are you interested in someone?”

“Do you really not know?” Theo asks.

“Should I? Is it someone in the pack? It’s not Malia is it? Because that would be…”

“No Liam it’s not Malia,” Theo says, “or anyone else. I…”

Theo feels pretty close to backing out and getting out of this situation as quickly as possible. It’s not going anything like he hoped it would.

“You what?”

Theo watches Liam, eyes flickering across his face, trying to gauge what he must be feeling. To anyone else he would seem the picture of calm but Theo can see the nerves there in the way he mouth is a little too tight, and the small glimmer of hope that’s in his eyes.

He thinks of Derek, across town somewhere finally admitting his feelings to Stiles and knows he can’t back down. Not now. If he’s going to do this he’s going to put it all out there, leaving no question as to what he could mean, “I love you Liam. I’m in love with you. And I… well I came here hoping that I could get you to agree to go on a date with me.”

Liam stares at him for a moment, long enough to make Theo start to question whether Derek was right about Liam having feelings for him. Then Liam is smiling, stepping even closer as he takes one of Theo’s hands in his, “I was hoping that was why you were here. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for months.”

“You know you could have just as easily asked me out,” Theo says.

“Maybe. But I wanted it to be up to you. I know how I feel. I know I love you and want to be with you. But I knew you might need time to get there. Not get there as in love me. But get to a place where you think this is something you can have. Are you?”

Theo barely has to think about it. He’d spent a lot of time doubting himself, thinking that he would never be worthy of Liam. And despite that doubt slipping back in earlier he knows he’s in a place where he can allow himself to be with Liam. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t. So Theo smiles, leaning in until his nose brushes against Liam’s, “I am.”

“Good,” Liam smiles, leaning in the rest of the way and meeting Theo’s lips for a gentle kiss. They keep it slow, neither one of them feeling the need to hurry. They both know they’ll have time for that later. For now they’re just happy to finally be together.

 

Later that night Theo snaps a picture of Liam asleep in his arms and sends it to Derek with the caption, _“I kept my word, what about you?”_

It takes Derek a few minutes to respond, but when he does it’s with a picture of him and Stiles, both of them grinning at the camera. The caption below the picture reads, _“Mission accomplished.”_

Theo smiles, preparing to put his phone on the nightstand when another text comes in from Derek, _“Stiles says that now we have to double date.”_

Theo is about to respond when another text comes in, this time from Stiles, _“I know you had something to do with this. Thank you. And congrats ;)”_

Theo responds to both of them, telling them to get some sleep and they could discuss the double date later. Stiles replies back telling him that sleep is the last thing any of them should be doing. Theo isn’t the least bit surprised.

He turns the ringer on the phone down before putting it on the nightstand. As soon as he’s settled back down Liam is snuggling back up to him. Even though they decided to take things slow Liam had insisted that Theo stay over, saying that he should at least get to cuddle with his new boyfriend. Theo couldn’t see any reason not to.

Theo goes to sleep with a smile on his face that night, his last thought being that he owes Derek big time for convincing him to go after Liam. Across town Derek is thinking the same exact thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
